A Tale of Love and War
A Tale of Love and War is the Tragedy of Erpa 'Lytamee. It tells the story of a Sangheili who ascended from ignorance to understanding, turning the tides and fighting his oppressors until the one thing that gave him the power to do this, his love for the human Jessamyn Lett, crashes against him as fate, the one thing in the universe that held power over him, tore them apart. This is the story of Erpa 'Lytamee Konuelo, both his rise and his subsequent fall. = A Tale of Love and War = Prologue: The Human-Covenant War Book One: To Defy the Establishment.. Chapter 1: Leave 'Lytam and Korajyra leave the Truth and Reconciliation for a time of leave on Dorenth, the Sangheili homeworld. He, Korajyra, and 'Meramee join up with some of the Sungheisa troops from their ship, including Atwa 'Nugaree, and the large group agrees to go visit the capital city of Kyassk together. They go to a restaurant and talk about their pasts, learning about each other. Finally, after a few days of leave, the troops return to the Truth and Reconciliation to fly to High Charity. Chapter 2: The Battle of Troy :This Chapter is not about Erpa 'Lytam Harmony, an ONI AI, receives a message from Major Mark Standish and organizes the launch of the Bandwidth. Commanded by Commander Lukeson, the Bandwidth flies to Troy and discovers that the Covenant plan to attack it. In an attempt to stop them, the Bandwidth secretly begins evacuating the civilians, including Jessamyn Lett. When the Covenant arrive, the Bandwidth decides that it is not strong enough to fight, so it sends the Spartan-II Tom-064 on an attack on the lead Covenant ship. He jumps with a tac-nuke and ends up crashing into the shielded ship. Hotel Squadron blows a hole in the ship's shields and Tom makes his way inside, planting the bomb and escaping in a Seraph before the ship explodes. The Bandwidth, heavily damaged, flees the system at the last second, only making it out because of the bridge crew's proactivity. Just before the Slipspace jump, many the civilians, including Jessie, are put into cryosleep for the journey. Chapter 3: The Bandwidth :This Chapter is not about Erpa 'Lytam CHAP 3 HERE Chapter 4: Jessamyn Lett CHAPTER 4 HERE Chapter 5: Capture CHAP 5 HERE Chapter 6: The Heretics CHAP 6 HERE Chapter 7: Corvin CHAP 7 HERE Chapter 8: The Point of No Return CHAP 8 HERE Chapter 9: 'Meramee :This Chapter is not about Erpa 'Lytam CHAP 9 HERE Chapter 10: The One-Point-Ones :This Chapter is not about Erpa 'Lytam CHAP 10 HERE Chapter 11: Reconciliation CHAP 11 HERE Chapter 12: Power Plays CHAP 12 HERE Chapter 13: Forsaking the Covenant CHAP 13 HERE Chapter 14: The Defense of Reach CHAP 14 HERE Chapter 15: Trial :This Chapter is not about Erpa 'Lytam CHAP 15 HERE Chapter 16: Heroes CHAP 16 HERE Chapter 17: Reward CHAP 17 HERE Chapter 18: The Second Offensive CHAP 18 HERE Chapter 19: Overwhelmed CHAP 19 HERE Chapter 20: The Fall of Reach :This Chapter is not about Erpa 'Lytam CHAP 20 HERE Book 2: Tales of a Ringworld Chapter 21: Alpha Halo CHAP 21 HERE Chapter 22: The Flood :This Chapter is not about Erpa 'Lytam CHAP 22 HERE Chapter 23: Escape! :This Chapter is not about Erpa 'Lytam CHAP 23 HERE Chapter 24: The Coalition Chap 24 HERE Chapter 25: The Gods Looked Down CHAP 25 HERE Chapter 26: The Calm Before the Storm CHAP 26 HERE Chapter 27: The Costs of War CHAP 27 HERE Chapter 28: And Unexpected Visitor CHAP 28 HERE Chapter 29: Making Ammends CHAP 29 HERE Chapter 30: V For Vendetta CHAP 30 HERE Book Three: The Seeds of Despair Chapter 31: Assault on High Charity With the help of his comrades, Erpa 'Lytam breaks into High Charity and broadcasts the truth to the Covenant, in a successful attempt to turn the Covenant against itself and strengthen the Coalition as a rising power. The Hierarchs are assassinated and a new Prophet takes the helm. A war is brewing. Chapter 32: All Over Again THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE WORKS The Dawn Under Heaven limps back to Earth to discover that Regret is in the middle of an attack. Humans have boarded the Paladin of Regret and the Coalition sends troops to aid them. Mykail Morrier is killed in the retreat to the armory. The race for the Dreadnought begins. Book Four: Sword of Kings Chapter $@: Despair Chapter $#: Rage Chapter $%: Envy Epilogue: All Roads Lead to Sol